tric5efandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue
The cunning hero relies on guile and subterfuge to survive. He is the assassin, the acrobat, the thief, the bard: the ultimate con-man and ne'er-do-well. __TOC__ Rogue Class Features All Rogues, regardless of their other Class Features, gain the following proficiencies and abilities upon choosing the Rogue Theme: The rogue gains training with blades, bludgeons, thrown weapons, and crossbows. The rogue gains training with light armor. The rogue cannot perform magic. The rogue gains training in Bluff and Stealth. * The rogue chooses two role-based class features, gaining the skill training and class tricks of those class features. * The rogue chooses one Talent class feature, gaining that talent's skill proficiencies and class trick. * The rogue chooses two at-will tricks that are available to him based on his class features. * At level 0, the rogue may perform one class trick per encounter. The Essential Rogue This chapter presents many different options for creating a Cunning Hero, also known as a Rogue. Many of these options can seem daunting, so the following builds have been distilled down into the essential necessities. Each of these builds has been constructed using the Essential Array ability scores, choosing abilities and adding the +2 racial ability bonuses so that the final ability scores become 18/16/14/12/11 regardless of the character’s race. This ensures that the character begins play with their abilities optimized for that class’s rigors, and won’t find themselves particularly hampered compared to another player. Cutthroat (Essential Assassin) Dancer (Essential Acrobat) Spy (Essential Thief) Skald (Essential Bard) The Complete Rogue If you feel like delving into the nuts and bolts of character design, you can skip past the Essential builds and construct a Complete Fighter, which takes significantly more work but will result in a vision that is uniquely your own. There are four possible Complete Fighter starting points: Assassin (Cunning Striker) The Assassin focuses their cunning prowess into slaying the unaware. Striking from shadow, the Assassin is the master of the surprise attack. With stealth, with poison, and with an unparalleled understanding of where and how to strike to take down an unsuspecting opponent, the Assassin's best work is done where none will know they were ever there. Acrobat (Cunning Defender) The Acrobat focuses her cunning prowess into daring feats, keeping her opponent off-balance, enraged and distracted, focusing on taking her down rather than striking at her comrades. Wearing little armor and wielding light weapons, the Acrobat relies on her agility and cunning to escape unscathed from any onslaught. Thief (Cunning Controller) The Thief focuses their cunning prowess into stealth, guile, and unparalleled situational awareness. Whether disarming traps, luring the enemy into an ambush, or sneaking their companions past an unsuspecting army, the Thief knows how to get in, get the job done, and get out again. Bard (Cunning Leader) The Bard focuses his cunning prowess into a charming presence, an unparalleled understanding of drama and stagecraft, and an uncanny sway over the hearts and minds of others. By keeping his enemies unsettled and his allies cheerful and encouraged, he ensures that the party lives to tell the tale of their adventures. Rogue (Cunning Generalist) You can easily choose to create a generalist Rogue as a starting character, simply by picking Role-based Class Features from two different Roles. This will dilute your ability to fulfill each Role, but allows much more flexibility during character creation. Talents